


Bob and the two troublesome agents

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen, It's the James Bond one I was planning, SO, mainly OCs - Freeform, theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Bob didn't hate the agents, in fact she loved helping them with missions and other... things. But she had two hours once a month when she got to b!tch about them to the British equivalent of her job. Sadly two agents managed to get captured on an unofficial mission in Morocco but at least she still got to talk to Tanner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's Lydia's Birthday on Tuesday and she didn't want this but hahaha we're twins so this is my Birthday present to myself.

It wasn’t that Lillian wasn’t bored, it’s just being put unto Desk duty for three months is practically a death sentence. First it was her leg, she could understand that. When your leg isn’t in action you are useless with. It’s just a piece of extra clutter that needs to be sorted. But the extra month was unnecessary for her to take part in the correct training again. For the fifth time now.

They was filing some old reports, various agents and members of Spectrum had been reassessed again and they had been put in charge of that, sadly finding files meant finding bad guys. It wasn’t hard to follow a path for one ‘Professor Parasite’ until it stopped rather quickly in Spain with a plan to unless deadly Bacteria in the coming months. It was handed over to a European Agency to sort out, but it looked like she was still alive.

It was become startlingly obvious that they would have to sort out Professor Parasite themselves. It was also obvious that they would need someone else and that no one in Spectrum 8 would let them do it because they where not meant to be in field yet. It took less than a minute for Lillian to work out that the only person they could get would be Lux. Of course, she would be up for it, Bradley Baker and LB’s daughter she was spectacularly talented in sneaking and being in places she shouldn’t be. She was also in Germany last time Lillian heard of her which is close enough to be in Spain.

They called Lux and explained what had happened and Lux needed about five seconds to convince her that she should take part of this. LB looked so glad when Lillian asked for a vacation even though it was probably because Lillian had rearranged the dormitory five times since she had been put on desk duty. The air-line didn’t care that they where flying to Europe in the middle of winter and they even managed to steal some kit from Hal in Tech ‘n Outfitting.

The plane landed easily in Heathrow airport and security allowed them through quickly even though their hair was still blue in the picture, their bags where still on the conveyable belt and their liquor was still safe in her carry on. Lux met them in Range Rover and they started driving towards Dover. Over in France and then into Spain they got progressively tipsy off four euro wine. They arrived at the last known location of Professor Parasite drinking as many bottles of water as they could to try to sober up.

“Do you actually think that we can do this under rader?” Lux asked brushing her blue hair from her eyes, “Because if we screw this up, you will end up getting shouted at by soo many people?” She picked up an earpiece and fixed it to her ear. “Which gun do you want?”

 

“I’m partial to the Shotgun, why won’t you get shouted at though, because you’re the European in this circumstance?” Lillian grabbed a matching earpiece and the shotgun, fixing both into their places theyvsmiled.

“Why would the perfectly pure daughter of Bradley Baker and the esteemed LB ever want to go behind Spectrum’s back?” Lux responded cocking her gun slightly, “Do you want to do this or what?”

“Let’s go,” Lillian confirmed, and they entered the evil looking lair (A/N its like in movies when a place just ~looks evil~ and you just go {well there are obviously in the right place then}).

They walked in, guns armed and carefully pointed at every noticeable entrance. They where so focused on the ominous doorways that they didn’t notice the two men walk in behind them. One coughed and they whirled around, “Name and purpose?”

“Agent Lux and Agent Lillian, Spectrum,” Lux answered cocking her gun at the man, “You?”

“007 and 006” The other man smiled, “MI6, although we where under the impression that you had handed this case over.” They all had guns pointed at each other now, carefully aimed in-between eyes.

“This is sort of… unofficial,” Lillian answered, “It looked like MI6 wasn’t doing anything about it though.”

“I’m sure James here know about unofficial missions huh?” The man on the right muttered, “So you have no one shadowing this huh on your side, right?”

“No, no one.” Lillian responded, “We have enough equipment in case we do need help but let’s face it, no one really needs to know.”

“Cool, because our HR person has just got in contact with your Mia, and she sounds pissed.” Green eyes-not James responded, “Can you smell gas?”

“We don’t have a Mia at Spectrum 8,” Lillian responded, “And I am feeling a bit sleepy,” They answered. Soon they all heard the soft hiss of noxious gas and they had all fallen asleep, the Spectrum agents falling a lot faster due to alcohol and a lack of sleep due to a road trip earlier in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t like Bob had anything better to do, hell she loved helping people, everyone knew this but once a month she was allowed around two hours to call Britain so her and Tanner could purely bitch about agents. Well that was her plan for today until Lillian and Lux had done something rash and stupid in Morocco. Now she had to get them out of prison but at least she could still talk to Tanner.

“So, Lillian, even though you are still on Desk Duty why are you even out of the state?” She asked, flipping through her heavy folder with a brief overview of what was happening.

“I’d like to pass that to Lux.”

“Hang on, your meant to be on Desk Duty?” Lux asked looking confused, “You gave me this tipoff.” She looked up at the CCTV camera that Bob was watching them from.

“I will ask your mum if you are lying to me, Lux. Tanner how are the brits doing?”

“You really don’t want to know; any idea on where they are yet?”

“Nothing from us yet,” She muttered checking her laptop.

“Cool, we’ve got something but we’re waiting for conformation, we’ll send it over.”

“Thanks, Guys are you okay still?” She asked directing her attention to the two agents in the room.

“Are you talking to Britain?” Lux asked sitting on the dirty wooden floor, “Cause, really?”

“Look, if two agents get arrested with two double O agents in my bitching session with Britain then yeh, I’m gunna’ talk to them about how to get the two idiots out Morocco. Legally.” She informed the two agents via the headsets in both agents’ ears. She spun around on her chair and sighed, the coffee she had brewed had turned cold and she couldn’t leave to get more because of the agents being captured and whilst she trusted One of the British men operating the rescue she didn’t trust the rest of them.

“So, Mia.” She hated that name, it wasn’t her real name but apparently the Brits couldn’t understand that her name changes daily. “We have got confirmation on the location, Jesus, Bond put that thing away, and whilst we could get some Agents out there it would be quicker for Spectrum to provide them.”

“Yeh, okay if you send it to me and Buzz then we should be able to get them out of there with Minimal damage. I might not be able to be in contact with you because of the emergency meeting that I will have to create.” She turned her communicator off and switched onto Buzz “Hey, Buzz can you get me to LB and tell whatever agents that have overseas experience to meet me in the hall. Probably someone with Clean up experience as well. Thanks.”

“Stressful day?” Buzz asked sounding relaxed for the first time in a while.

“You could say that, I’ll see yah in a sec though.” She grabbed the coffee mug and the laptop and rushed out of her office. She ran to the front office and saw Buzz surrounded with phones who mouthed ‘Conference Room B’ and got back to speaking Chinese.  She rounded the corner and followed the cream coloured walls to the row of Conference Rooms, entering she saw about five agents, LB and some of the guys from Clean up. She made eye contact with LB and sighed again.

Stepping up to the podium she frowned… “So, who wants to bust out two Spectrum agents and two British Agents from Morocco? I’ve got the information, but it will be quicker for us to do it then MI6 and I want LB to shout at them when they get back.”  She placed her laptop onto the podium and frowned. “Just so you know it is Agent Lillian and Agent Lux and the British are 007 and 006 so we kind of need them.” She smiled and clicked a few buttons and projected a picture onto the wall. “So yeh, lets do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just reread this and for some reason I’ve had Lillian’s pronouns writing throughout it. Did anyone tell me, no but ya’know. I didn’t mean to offend anyone but if I do make a mistake with that can someone please tell me in the future thanks.


End file.
